The Enchantress and The Seductress
by Maiya20
Summary: Typical Edward left Bella with his all overdramatic way of telling her she's worthless and breakable and that he could have never loved her. Which is true but what if the day he left her was the day she became the last enchantress along with her actual bestfriend Alex who is the last Seductress and they both go back to Mystic Falls to visit Bella's cousins Elena and Jeremy.
1. Chapter 1

He left me. The one that's supposed to be my mate and lover he left me because of his brother who felt everyone bloodlust and dickward pushed me into the glass to be cut and trigger Jasper's bloodlust even more. That idiotic moron. He thinks just because his a vampire he can just call the shots and just leave me. Isabella Marie Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan who is the chief of the police. I laughed at the mere thought of him and his family. Rosalie and Jasper I forgive for the simple fact that they didn't welcome me into the family with open hearts. As for the others; Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice can kiss my ass. It's those fuckers fault that I was brought into this world of supernatural. I walked aimlessly in the woods thinking about the damn party that I didn't want and how I tried to tell them no but of course they didn't listen.

I wasn't really paying attention when I tripped over a tree branch and I sat there for a few moments before walking back home. I walked in to see Charlie on the phone with Billy.

"Hey dad wassup?" He jumped and turned towards me "Oh god bells I was ready to call a search team for you. You said you'll be in the woods and would be back by dinner." I was going to object but them realized that fucker came in here just to write a stupid note for Charlie and then take the things they brought me. I sighed "Yeah sorry dad my phone had died and I lost track of time. Want something for dinner?" He stared at me warily "Bells you the Cullen's left town today because Carlisle got a better job offer at a hospital in LA." I laughed bitterly "I know that fucker I left me in the woods after he broke up with me." Charlie was purple with rage now "He did what?" I grabbed some water and gave it to Charlie "Dad calm down. The Cullen's wasn't at school for three days before that fucker came here and took into the woods left me there to find my way back. I just took a walk around the forest."

He looked at me warily before clearing his throat "Bells I need to tell you something that you're not going to like." I looked at him waiting for him to continue "Bells you know your best friend Alex? The 'emo' one that always wearing black?" I stood there before smiling "Yeah my little seductress, I remember her. Why what's wrong?" I asked panicking now. He chuckled "Of course and you was her enchantress. Nothing's wrong per se, it's the fact that she's actually a seductress and you'll be an enchantress you just have to wait and fall asleep before you change." He sighed and looked at me. I laughed hysterically before calming down. I looked up and saw dad was being serious "Wait dad are you serious? How do you know this? Do you know about the Cullen's?" He nodded "I am very serious. I know this because the Swans and Clarks are and still is the most powerful founding families in Mystic Falls and grandma Swan told me about two and how your friends there was going to split you two apart because they don't like her and yes I know about the Cullen's but I didn't say nothing because I thought they was good people but I guess they're just like the other cold ones out there but the only difference is those red eyed ones actually more responsible than the gold eyed ones and more powerful. By tomorrow Bella you will be different and when you wake up I want you to look go look in garage and you'll see three boxes with your name."

I stood there confused as fuck. I looked up at dad and fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _ **~DREAM~**_

 ** _I woke up in a meadow. There was different types of followers; black, red, white, and yellow roses; lilies, sunflowers daises etc. I walked around admiring the landscape. I came to a stop when I saw my best friend Alex standing across the meadow playing with red and black roses. "Hey bestie miss me?" She smirked and stood up. She was different than how she was in Mystic Fall. She had tattoos and a top lip piercing and snake bites."Alex?" I strutted out. She laughed and smiled hold her arms open. I ran into them breaking down crying "It's okay my sweet enchantress. All will be well very soon." she whispered again and again. Finally I stopped crying and sat back to look her, my bestfriend and my sister. I gasped when I got a look at her. The once silent type was now an outspoken and well toned girl with sun kissed tan skin with curves in all the right places. "I'm not the only who looks different, babe." I looked at her outfit than mine, hers was more fitted and revealing than me._**

 ** _"What's going on?" I asked looking around. She sighed "This is our destiny. Come on we got people to meet and soon people to help." We got up and walked until we saw two women in front of us. They both had beauty that beats Rosalie. "Hello dears. We are the past enchantress and Seductress. We come to tell you about your destiny. Co/me." We walked over and sat down, me by the enchantress and Alex by the seductress. "Both the human and supernatural worlds will be grave danger if you two do not accept your destinies. Do you both accept your destinies?" they both said. I looked at Alex and she nodded "Yes I do accept my destiny?" We said in sync. "Your job as enchantress, Isabella, is ensure that human and supernatural worlds stay intact." The enchantress said with a smile. "And your job as seductress, Alexandria, is ensure that the enchantress is to complete her destiny and also help keep both worlds are safe from one another." said the seductress. "What are your names?" I asked. The enchantress smiled "My is Marie and I am your ancestor and this is Nina my protector and bestfriend just like you and Alex are." "Are my ancestor as well, Nina?" Alex asked. Nina nodded. "Do you understand your destiny as an enchantress and a seductress?" We nodded. "Good. On to your powers. You both are witches but stronger than witches of nature and the both of you elementals. You both have mates out there and also you both have your very own light and dark book seeing as you both are neutral." The enchantress said. "What does the books entails?" Alex asked "The power of past enchantress and seductress both light and dark as well as information on supernatural." Nina answered " How do you call for them?" I wondered "Simple really just hold out one hand and call for either or and repeat the same process again with the other hand." Marie replied. I nodded and looked at Alex. She looked happy versus living in Mystic Fall. I guess what dad said was true about her not being really happy around the Scooby Gang. I sighed and looked up at the sky. "It's time to go back now." Marie said. "Your transformation is completed." Nina finished._**

 ** _~DREAM~_**

I woke up feeling refreshed. I remember the dream and me and Alex look totally different. I walked to the bathroom and gasped. "Holy shit. She was right I do look." Looking into the mirror my blonde hair was back and touched my butt. I stood back and saw I lost all my baby fat and had curves in all the right places and I went from 5'3" to 5'7". I ran my hand over my new body. I shook my head and headed downstairs for breakfast. "Morning dad. What do you want for breakfast?" I asked walking into the kitchen. "Just an omelet with eggs, sausages, ham, and cheese." He replied looking at the paper. I nodded and stated to cook. After a few minutes I finished cooking and handed him his plate and refilled his coffee. "Bells the boxes that's in garage are in the living room. They're from Alex." I looked at the boxes and went through them. They was filled with mostly clothes that she wanted me try and have. She had better fashion sense than Alice and she always asks for my opinion but since can't now she just send them to me.

Look through the boxes I found a cute outfit and went to the bathroom to a shower. After the shower I changed into my outfit and did my makeup. After that I went back downstairs and had breakfast. Charlie was in the living room putting my school supplies into my _Vans Off The Wall_ backpack and my personal stuff into my purse. "Bells, Alex got you a whole new wardrobe, a laptop, and iPhone 6 with different cases." Charlie said bringing my bags in. "Also she made me turn in your truck for a black dodge charger." I looked at him and he held his hands up surrender "She said it's a new you and it's completely safe and loaded whatever the hell that means." I laughed and grabbed my bags.

I walked outside to see a sleek black dodge car and I got in. Time to go to hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon I pulled into the parking lot. Everyone was staring at my new car. I sighed and shook my head and checked the time. I saw that I was an hour early I looked at the parking lot and saw a red and black dodge charger pulling into the Cullen's parking spot.

I sighed and stared at the other car before getting out. I took off my hat and fixed my hair before walking into the school. The person in the car honked at me and I stopped. I turned towards the car. The person got out and I squealed as they laughed. I pouted making them laughing harder. "Ah my beautiful chica. How are you bells?" She asked holding her arms open for me to run in. "I missed you so much. Oh my god when did you get here?" She sighed "The before yesterday, chica. I went to go visit Billy to talk and catch up with Jake and the boys." I looked at her before it clicked "They told you didn't they?" She nodded and hugged me tighter around my waist "Like I said my enchantress, all will be well you'll say." She bowed.

I smiled and held out my hand "Come on we have a lot a talk about." Alex nodded "Did Charlie tell you about it?" I nodded "Yesterday. I fainted. How did you know about it?" She clenched her jaw before pulling me into her side and looked ahead "I'll tell after we deal with these people." I looked in the direction and saw my old group of friends. I sighed and rubbed my temples. "Bella?" I looked up at Angela "The one and only. Guys I want you to meet my best friends Alex. Alex this is Angela, Ben, Eric, Tyler, Mike, Jessica, and Lauren." I pointed at everyone. She smiled "It's cool to meet you Bells here told me so much about you gu-" Lauren cut off "Oh so Bella talked about us. Funny since she only hung out with the Cullen's as if she special. I mean never saw what they saw in her that's probably why they left." Rambled on before Alex cut off "Shut up." Lauren looked up "What did you just say?" I shook my head "I said shut up. You have no right to say that about Bella. You don't even know the full story. Now run along and spread rumors about me and tell how I'm a total bitch." She looked towards everyone else "Sorry you had to hear that but you should know I am very protective of my friends."

The bell ranged and we walked off. "Sorry about that Chica. I know you don't like pointless confrontations." She apologized. I shook my head "It's fine I just don't like Mike, Jessica and Lauren that much anyways." She nodded "I understand what you mean." I giggled and she smirked which was actual pretty sexy on her and I looked at her outfit.

"I haven't changed that much, Bells. I'm still the same 'emo freak' you know." She said. I shook my head and grabbed her hand. "We'll talk about this at lunch."What do you have for classes?" I asked. She shrugged and passed me her schedule. Looking over it I realized that we have all the same classes just like me and dickward had. "We have all the same classes." "Cool." We walked to our first class. The classes went off without any issues except for the fact that everybody is staring at Alex like she's a piece of meat. I was walking to lunch before Lauren and Jessica stopped me. "Where's your slutty friend at swan?" I shrugged my shoulders "I'm not her keeper. Why do you need to know where she's at? It's not like she was rude to you or did anything to you." She sneered "Because she needs to be taught a lesson to not to disrespect me again like she did this morning." I laughed at her "She wasn't being disrespectful to you. You was the one who started it she was the one who finished it simple as that. Now if you'll excuse me I'm meeting my friend at our table." I walked past them. "You know it didn't take long for you to move on from Edward and on to your 'friend', Swan." I stopped and turned around "What are you saying, Mallory?" She smirked "You to seem more than friends is there anything you want to say?" I laughed at her "Now you are grasping at grass now, Mallory." I walked up to her "Just because I came here in a new car and clothes does not mean I'm not sad. Just because Alex told you off does not mean she was rude and a slut unlike you. You need to make everyone feel miserable so you can feel something. Now I'm walking away."

I turned around and walked into the cafeteria and saw Alex sitting with Angela smiling. I walked up to the table and sat down "Hey. What's going on?" I asked. Angela turned towards me and smiled "Nothing I saw that she was sitting by herself and I thought I sit with her." I smiled "That's very kind of you, Angela. She needs more friends than me." She huffed and crossed her arms "Hey I have friends." We laughed at her "Who else is your friend?" "Jake, Embry, and Quil." She said I laughed "You need more girlfriends, darling." I shrank back into her seat "Yeah apparently I don't get along with girls, Bells." I stared at her "What do you mean?" She nodded her head behind me. Me and Angela turned around to see Jessica and Lauren pointing over here smiling and laughing. "Don't pay attention to them, they're just jealous because the guys here was after Bella and still is but now they're looking at you and they don't like it." Angela said and I hissed. Angela looked at me with a raised eyebrow and Alex smirked "Bella doesn't like the fact that attention is on me. Especially if it's horny boys like Mike and jealous girls like Jessica and Lauren. She's like an older sister to me and very protective as well." She laughed and it made me smile. Angela looked at me and then Alex and smiled.

We spent the reminder of lunch of talking about random stuff and how me and Alex met and what not. Soon lunch ended and we went to class making plans this weekend to get together.


	4. Chapter 4

The school day wasn't all that bad except for being corned by Jessica and Lauren and different guys coming up to me asking about Alex. I mean they could go up to her themselves and ask her out bunch of pussies. Damn I need to keep my anger in check before they call Charlie and I want to surprise him and the Blacks. I sighed and walked to my locker grabbing the books I need for homework and whatnot. Pulling out my phone I called Jake. "Hey Jake... I'm good. Are you and Billy busy right now?... Na everything's okay I just wanted to Charlie and y'all something... Yes Jake you're going to like it very much and yes I'm cooking... Okay thanks see you soon... Bye." I hung up and walked to my car where Lauren, Jessica and Mike is standing by.

I sighed "Is there something you need?" I walked past them to my car. Lauren scoffed "How did you get this car? You couldn't have gotten yourself." I stopped moving and turned towards her. "Why does it matter that how I got a new car? It has nothing to do with you or your snotty ass attitude Lauren. So I suggest you back up before I do something you wouldn't like." I seethed. I pushed her out the way and sat in the car and waited for Alex.

Soon Alex walked out laughing with Eric, Ben, and Tyler. Angela wasn't far behind she hugged all of them before holding hands with both Angela and Ben they both seemed shocked before following to her car. She smiled at them happily before getting into the car. I pulled out my phone and texted her.

 _B: What the hell was that?_

 _A: It was nothing I was just helping out some mates is all._

 _B: Mates?!_

 _A: Yeah I explain when we get to the house._

 _B: Okay._

She pulled out and waited for me to pull out in front of her. I started driving to the house. Soon we pulled in front of the house. "It's still looks the same." Alex commented. I nodded looking at the house remembering all the good times we had with the Blacks, Embry and Quil. I doubt Jake will remember her. She looks so different but is the same girl I care for and love. I felt arms wrap around me "All will be well my enchantress." She kissed my temple "Come on we gotta cook for Charlie and the Blacks." She grabbed my head smiling.

We walked into kitchen and started pulling out different ingredients for her tacos. "Alex what did you mean about by helping out mates?" She smiled "My power as a seductress is to seduce people who aren't really mates but if they are mates I simply give a peek into what each would like when it came to them having sex." I stood dumbfounded "What about enchantress? What's their power?" She smirked "You haven't read the books have you?" I blushed looking down. She laughed "Being an enchantress is to enchant and entice them with your cuteness, purity, and innocence." "Meaning?" I made a hand motion to continue "Meaning by touching them you'll have them eating out the palm of your hands or simply giving them something they need." I nodded still not getting it "Let's start cooking and setting up the table."

After cooking and setting up the table I had Alex run upstairs to wait so I could surprise everyone. Smiling I grabbed my and sat at the table to start my homework. A few moments later I heard car doors closing and heavy footsteps. I stood up and waited for Dad and the Blacks to walk in but was shocked when Charlie came with the Blacks in tow along with Matt and Jeremy. I gasped running into their arms "What are you guys doing here?" They both laughed and nodded at Charlie "Dad what are they doing here? I didn't know they was coming. "Dad laughed "That's the point Bells. I wanted them to come as a birthday present and have you three hangout. What's up with the tacos?" I squealed and clapped my hands "This is what I wanted to show you guys but I didn't make it myself. I had some help with it and the person who helped me is in my room." I ran up the steps happy and not falling.

"Come on Alex they're here." I whispered stopped to see her shaking. "Alex? What's wrong?" She stood up "Did you know about the Cullen's being cold ones?" she spit out Cullen's name. I nodded. She laughed "I guess it's true as to what they said about them." I stood there confused. "We'll talk about this later. Come on we need to go downstairs." Alex said grabbing my arm "Come enchantress I have to give Charlie a heart attack." She giggled. I rolled my eyes "No offense but I would like my dad to stay around." We walked downstairs "Damn son you got taller." She said walking up to Jake and hugged. "Hey Charlie. Hey Billy I missed you so much." She hugged them. She looked at Matt and Jeremey and she tensed "Matt. Jeremy." They nodded. "Let's eat and catch up." I said grabbing Alex's hand. I gasped seeing her entire life after I left Mystic Falls.

I shook my head and we all sat down started talking about everything and how everyone was. Dad, Jake, and Billy started asking about tattoos and her piercings. Matt, Jeremy and I was laughing at them. "Hey it's better than having a prince albert or getting my clitoris hood pierced. Sheesh y'all making it seems like I have a fetish or something." Dad scoffed "Knowing you, it wouldn't be surprising at all." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. Later we finished eating and we went into the living room to finish talking about whatever soon it was getting late. The Blacks left and only Alex, Matt, and Jeremy stayed. "Do you have somewhere to stay?" Dad asked. Alex nodded "Yeah I bought a house. Matt and Jeremy can stay with me instead of paying for a hotel." Matt and Jeremy nodded and walked outside to get their bags and put them into Alex's car.

We said our goodbyes and exchanged numbers so we can stay in touch. "It was good seeing you Bella. The girls will be so upset they didn't come with us." I smiled at Jeremy "It was good seeing you to, Jer. You too Matt. I can't wait to catch up." They both laughed and hugged me. "Alex no funny business and text me. We have a lot to talk about." I said. She nodded and walked to the car without waving. I stayed on the porch before walking back in.


	5. Chapter 5

Alex's POV

I got into my car and unplugged my iPod, knowing those fuckers got something to say about my music, like always. We sat in very awkward silence. I for one didn't want to be near these fuckers since they was apart 'let's keep talking about Alex's fashion choices.' and 'let's talk shit about Alex.' gang or also known as the Scooby gang. A few minutes into the drive, Gilbert cleared his throat and I rolled my eyes. "You know you didn't have to roll your eyes." Gilbert said. I just rolled my eyes again ignoring him knowing for a fact if I bring up the past he was going to defend his goody two shoes sister. "What the hell did we do to you, Clark? Huh you have been always been a bitch towards everyone except Bella, it's a fucking surprise you're still friends with her." Gilbert sneered.

I froze and then busted out laughing. "You think you know me, Gilbert? Well you don't. Neither do your precious little friends back at home either. Just because you saw me act out and be rebellious does not give you and that damn gang at home the fucking right to fucking judge me because y'all only saw what you want to see and never actually took the time to know me like Bella did." I hissed. They both sat in silence. I looked in review and Matt looking at me with pity. I rolled my eyes and made sure he saw it. Soon we pulled into the garage.

I jumped put and closed my door. I walked into my house dropping my bag onto the couch. I pulled out my phone and started to text my best gay guy friend, Christopher . Matt and Jeremy stood at in living room. "Where's our room?" Matt came up to me. I stood up smiling at my phone giggling. I walked in front them. I showed them to their rooms not giving them a chance to talk to me. I walked into my room powering up my MacBook Pro. I did my homework and was skyping Christopher and his boyfriend Max. I loved them both with my life, I could them any and everything I smiled at them. "Awe look Chrissy she's smiling at us." Max cooed at me. I giggled "Shut Maxie-pooh, I was just remembering when we first met." I pouted at them. They cooed at me before we started laughing. "Those was good times. I never thought you do something as literally start kissing down my chest almost to my waist band when Max walked in on us." Chris laughed. I nodded "Yeah and Max pushed away and started making out with giving you hickeys and you moaning." I blushed at the memory. Max looked bashful "I'm sorry I was just territorial and pissed. I just wanted you to know I how I felt about him." Max looked at me. I waved him off "It's okay. I needed you two to start fucking before it was too late." We talked about the memory before logging off.

I sighed and changed into my PJ's which consisted of a black sports bra and some black shorts. I was making my bed when there was a knock at my door. I called out for them to enter. I was facing away from them when they walked in. "Well damn." I closed my eyes and stood up "What do you need Gilbert?" I hissed. He shrugged "I wanted to apologize for before. I was in the wrong for just assuming those things about and I am sorry." I waved him off "You're not the only one who assumed shit about me and got it wrong but you know what they say about assuming it makes in ass out of both you and me." I finished making my bed before logging onto my YouTube and watched my friend Monica.

"Is that it, Gilbert?" He sighed and nodded his head before walking out. I sighed and binged watched her videos and liked and commented on them. I, of course, got a shitload of comments asking why haven't I been uploading and broadcasting. I smiled logged on to my twitter and posted: I just moved and started school here. I'll talk to my friends about having them in my vlog tomorrow, love ya my Nekos. I smiled and charged my phone and laptop and went to sleep.

~Next Day~

I woke up to my alarm and took a shower. I did my morning routine and put on my clothes I laid out the night before.

I grabbed my Harry Potter bag and put my personal stuff along my iPod, iPhone, and laptop in it before grabbing my Ciel Phantomhive backpack and putting all my schoolbooks and supplies in it. I grabbed my light and dark books and walked downstairs. I nodded at Matt and Jeremy before making me some chamomile tea. They laughed at me and I glared at them. Over the years I perfected my glare. I smirked at them before grabbing some granola bars and a banana. "Come on we're going out for breakfast." We walked to my car and drove to the diner. "Did those hurt?" Jeremy asked motioning to my ears. I smiled "Not really. It depends on the person's pain tolerance and if you stretched them correctly. They don't really hurt." "Huh." Was his reply.

We pulled up to the diner and walked in. We looked for a window table when I saw Angela wave me over. "Come on. I want y'all meet to someone." We walked to Angela. We exchanged greetings before I introduced Matt and Jeremy to her. We sat down and had breakfast before I dropped them off at home and went to school. Pulling into the parking lot, I parked my car and got out only to corned by Bella. I flinched "Bella." I nodded at her. She glared at me before punching me in my arm and for a small girl she packs a punch "You ignored my text last night, what was up with that?" I rubbed my arm "I'm sorry. I did my homework then I was skyping with Christopher and Max and then I binged watched all of Monica's YouTube videos. I really wasn't paying attention to my phone other than to post a tweet for my Nekos." I looked down because I didn't want her to think that I was annoying or something. She sighed and pulled me into a hug. "I just wanted to make sure that you didn't lash out on them." I chuckled "It's kind of to late for that." She pulled back "What do you mean?" I sighed and motioned for her to walk. As we was walking I explained how Jeremy basically called me a bitch and was surprised that she was hanging with and I replied that him and the Scooby gang didn't know me because of the way I acted growing up. We got to our first class and sat down I told her about the skype call with Christopher and Max and I how people hounded me about not broadcasting what not. I also told her about meeting Angela at the diner with Matt and Jeremy. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

Soon lunch rolled around and that's when shit hit the fan. We walked into the cafeteria and people was staring at us, mainly me, I looked at Bella and shrugged. We walked to the after getting our lunch to see a fuming Angela. Bella called her attention and I filched at her look because of what happened when I was younger. They both saw this and softened their features. Angela went to hug but l flinched again. I looked up to see Bella glaring at Lauren and Jessica whose laughing at us. Ben, Eric, Mike, and Tyler stormed over "Hey heard what Jessica and Lauren said about you Alex?" Mike angrily asked. Shaking my head no I stepped behind Bella to stop the memories of verbally and physically abused. I heard footsteps coming towards and made me flinched again. "Awe is little Alex scared now?" Lauren asked in a baby voice. They laughed at my misery Bella hissed "I hope fucking bitches burn hell. You no idea what the fuck you just did. I can get for bullying you hear me." She exclaimed. I looked up to see Lauren rolling her eyes "Going to go cry to daddy because your friend is too much of a bitch to handle a few words." Bella punched her in the nose "You dumb bitch she went through hell and back because not only the bullshit that my 'friends' put her through at home. It's also because she was abused as a fucking child and now guess what you and damn lackey just fucked up even more. She was happy but now you had to go fucking ruin it, you bitch." she seethed. "Come on we're going to your house. Angela can you drive her to her house?" She asked. Angela nodded.

We walked out I was numb. I felt nothing and saw only darkness even though I was wide wake.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I fuming as I drove to Alex's house. I know that she stuck up for me and has all the attention of the guys but come on look at her. She's symbol of badassness and the fact she wear clothes that are both conservative and revealing at the same time is a major turn on. I looked in the rearview mirror and saw the old Alex. The broken, always second guessing, doubting, pitying herself. I never knew how broken she was until the night she came banging on my door with tears running down her face and fell into Charlie's arms saying "I tried to stop them. I really did Uncle Charlie I really did." Dad just sat there holding her before ordering me to run her bath water and get her some clothes.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _ **Dad and I was watching TV when there was a loud bang on the door. Dad went to the door and opened it. Standing there was a tear stained and bruised Alex. Show fell into Dad's arms crying. We was both shocked to her bruised. I knew she hated her family but I didn't think that she was abused at home. She sat there shaking and crying. I walked over to her "Alex. What happened?" I asked gently. She looked up and pointed to her mouth and down there. "I'm sorry. I told them to stop and no but they beat me before they did it. I screamed and tried to fight back but I couldn't. I yelled out for mommy and daddy but they wasn't there." Dad tensed and hugged her tighter kissing her on the top of head. "Bella call Dr. Fell and tell her to bring her a rape kit and keep this a secret nobody is to know." Dad ordered me staring into space. I ran into the kitchen and dialed Dr. Fell. She picked up on the first ring and before she could say something I rushed out what dad told me to tell her. She was quiet "Bella slow down. Take a deep breathe." I did as she told me "Now Bella tell me what did Charlie said." I gasped "He told me to call you and say to bring a rape kit and not to tell anyone this supposed to be a secret. No one is supposed to know." I was crying by then. She was moving around "I'll in three minutes. Clam down and get Charlie to clam down." I nodded "Okay."**_

 _ **I walked back to Dad. "Daddy Dr. Fell said she'll be here in three minutes and stay calm." He gave me a strained smile. We hugged Alex between us "Bella I want you to promise me to always take care of her no matter what happens, okay?" I nodded "I promise, Daddy." He nodded and whispered sweet nothings into her ear. We sat there waiting for Dr. Fell. The phone rung and Dad went to go pick it up. I sat with Alex until there was a knock on the door. I looked to the peep hole and saw it was Dr. Fell. I cautiously opened the door making sure she was alone. She smiled sadly at me before walking into the living room. Alex sat behind the chair staring into the woods. She was smiling sadly before she looked up she froze. She looked at window before looking at us again. Dr. Fell sat by her "What are you looking at?" Alex tensed before answering "My friends." Dr. Fell nodded "Want them to come in?" She looked outside again and smiled "Yes please." Dr. Fell walked over to dad and whispered into his ear. He looked over at us and smiled nodding. Dr. Fell opened the door and walked back over to Alex. "Okay Alexandria I need you to come with me for a few moments." She tensed and shook her head no. "Do you want to wait until your friends come in?" She nodded. We sat there and looked outside for her friends to come. Soon a wolf and a crow came out the woods and transformed into humans. They stood at the edge smiling at Alex who was beaming. "Shadow. Midnight." She said squealing. They walked through the door and ran over to her. The crow who turned into a human was a lady "My sweet sweet Alex. What happened?" She looked at the lady and cried into her arms. The wolf was talking to dad. He tensed and stormed over here. "Alex darling did that really happened to you? Just tap once for yes and twice for no." Alex tapped the lady's thigh once. They both tensed before looking at Dr. Fell. "Alex you must go with the doctor to get examined. We need to make sure you're okay and not hurt, alright?" She nodded before getting up and followed Dr. Fell upstairs. I looked at the lady before holding out my hand "Hello I'm Isabella but I liked to be called Bella." She smiled and shook my hand "I know Alex told me about you. I'm Lillian but I liked to be called Lilly for short." I played with my hands before asking "What are you?" She smiled "I'm a shapeshifter just like Daniel over there." She nodded her head at the tall man who smiled at me and waved. "Why are you here? Who are towards Alex? How did you three meet?" I shot off questions before dad could. Daniel laughed "We are her protectors until our children is old enough to know about their shifting abilities. We meet about three weeks ago before when she ran away into the woods because I believe your friends was being bullies towards but didn't show it around you. We are here because she called us before running here." I looked between them two before nodding. We sat there in quiet silence before Dr. Fell came back. "It's positive."**_

 _ **~Flashback~**_

I pulled up into her garage. Her house is so much better than the Cullen's. I walked around to the back and opened her door. She looked up and got out without looking around. Angela and I followed her into the house. Jeremy and Matt walked out the kitchen. "What happened? Why are you home early?" Matt asked looking directly at Alex. She stared at me him before he ran off. He came back with covers and her laptop. He sat the laptop on the floor and wrapped the cover around her before cuddling her as he sat up her Skype. Soon this adorable guy with gauges and piercing and tattoos came into view smiling.

Alex just sat there staring into the screen. "Alex? Baby doll what happen? Alex!? TALK TO ME PLEASE" He screamed before running off. Soon a handsome guy came into the camera and froze "Seductress we're on away right now okay. Monica is on her way to your house now. We'll be there now. I'm sorry there humans there but we need to help you, okay?" She tapped Matt's arm once. He started packing while Max stayed in view. "Hey baby doll. Chrissy got his first job as model today. He was so happy to final live his dream. He wanted to surprise you today but this happened." He sighed and looked at Matt. He tensed and growled. "What are they doing there, Baby Doll?" She looked at us before shrugging. "Don't you dare shut down me, you hear me?" she just stared at him not responding. He hissed before running off. Chris came into view "Bella why is she like this?" I sighed "Jessica saw Matt, Jeremy, and Alex at the diner and called Lauren and told her. Than that dumb bitch Lauren decided to spread rumors about how Alex was a slut and tried to get Angela to cheat on Ben with these two then at lunch everyone was talking about it and Angela was seething which triggered her memories and then our friends Eric, Mike, Tyler and Ben, whose Angela's boyfriend stormed over and was pissed. I punched her in the nose and stormed off with Alex and Angela and here we are." I said motioning around the room which is pretty awesome. I was looking around when Angela screeched. I jumped and turned around.

Christopher and Max was here all their glory. There was a knock at the door before we could say anything and this really hot chick ran through the door tackled Alex to the ground. "Alex baby look at me." She grabbed her face and stared into her eyes. Her dullest eyes. "Monica?" she asked quietly. Monica nodded. The other two ran up her. "Chrissy? Maxie-pooh?" They laughed and hugged her. Chris hugged her "Oh our sweet seductress. How I loathe the feelings you have to go through." Max sat in the corner staring at Angela. He rolled his eyes before holding her. "Monica come explain what's going on with us. The girl is in in too much shock." I walked over to her and touched her forehead and soon everything about us was known to her and I just nodded my head. Monica I walked over to Matt and Jeremy, she looked into their eyes and said "know everything that happened around was different. Your friend Elena is dating a vampire named Stefan while at the same have feelings for his brother Damon and is also a doppelganger. Know that Caroline is Vampire and Bonnie is a witch but weaker and is in a different league than Alex and Bella. Know and understand that Alex was very secretive about her childhood and Elena only took in what she and thought was right. Tyler is a dormant werewolf and his father is a werewolf. Know that as soon you found out about this she'll keep you in the dark and will never tell you anything because of your 'safety'." Monica blinked and walked away. They sat there confused and shocked. "Everything that happened to you, Alex was kept a secret? Why? We could have helped you. We could have been there for you. We could have been friends." Matt asked sadly. Max hissed "Well you fucked up the day you agreed with Elena that she wasn't normal." Chris walked over to Max and kissed him. "Clam down we don't you to be mad too, okay?" Max hugged back and nodded.

"What about her?" Angela asked quietly. Monica sighed and hugged her closely "We wait."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything was so loud yet so quiet at the same time. Everyone around me tries to get me to be more social but it's not going to work and it seems that only my protectors know that. I got up and walked into my room. I sat on the bed and grabbed my laptop. Going through my music, I played my Halsey playlist. The first song it played was Gasoline. I sighed and leaned back on to the bed, I was staring into space when Monica came in and laid on top of me. "Alex we're worried about you, ya know?" I nodded my head sighing. She nuzzled her face into my neck "Then why do you let it control you? Why don't you come to us when it does happen?" I felt tears on my neck. I wrapped my arms her and sat against the headboard holding her. "Monica you know I hate being a burden to you and the others. I shouldn't be this weak but I am and it's all because I couldn't fight back and my fucking parents didn't stop them from beating me and raping me. They just told me 'Better not have told anybody or you will be dead.' That was exactly what they said. I shut down on everyone and did not care because every fucking one believed my fucking sister and brother. They didn't even fucking asked my story. They just went with what they said and left it alone. I went through hell because of them and now... and now it's happening again all I fucking wanted was to be happy for once." I broke down crying and yelling.

Monica grabbed onto me and held me whispering sweet nothings into my ear hoping to calm me down but it just made me angrier. "Move." I said emotionlessly. Monica moved off of me and stood by my closet. I motioned her over and hugged her. "I'll be right back, okay?" She nodded and I kissed her on her cheek. I grabbed my leather jacket and put on my combat boots. "I'm going out. No I'm not telling you where I'm going. Yes I'll be safe. No Max will not kill anything or anyone on my way. Yes Chris I have my phone on me." I said as I walked past them. Jeremy walked up to me and hugged me. I sighed knowing they heard me. I rolled my eyes and stepped out his arms. I hopped on my bike and rode out the garage. I rode down to Res going towards the cliffs. I sighed as I rode to the trail leading up to the cliffs. I put on the brakes and place a barrier on my bike so no one would see it. I walked up the trail breathing in the scent of the forest and taking in the scenery. I sat at the edge of the cliffs looking down at the water. The waves crashing against the rocks created such a smoothing sound to me. I leaned back relishing in the breeze but that was short lived when those damn shifters came through the fucking trees. "What are you doing here?" One of them asked. I shrugged "None of your damn concerned." He growled and I smirked. I sat here ignoring him. "Alex?" I looked up and Embry sitting by me. I nodded and looked him over. "Damn boy you look better than Jake." He laughed at me. "Why are you here alone?" I stared out into the sky "I want to be here and I was fine until y'all came so if you'll excuse me, Emmy, I'll be leaving." I got up and I walked past them. I shook my head when I heard them following mostly Embry. "How did you get here?" "None of your concern Embry. Just please leave me alone that's all I want." He grabbed my arm "Just talk to me." I turned around. "I don't want or need to talk to you or those damn shifters." I hissed out.

I walked out the woods and towards my bike when I was grabbed from behind. I elbowed and kicked the person behind me "I told you to leave me the fuck alone you damn mutts." I snapped my fingers and my bike appeared. I hopped on it and speed off towards my house. I couldn't get not one ounce of peace and quiet. I stormed into the house and into my room leaving everyone confused. I sighed and changed into my pajamas. I climbed into bed and went to sleep leaving everyone downstairs confused.

 _ **~The next day~**_

I woke and got dressed into some ripped black skinnies, my _**School Sucks Start a Band**_ shirt, my knit beanie, and my music note combat boots. I straighten my hair and did my makeup. After that I put all my supplies into my supernatural bag and put my laptop, wallet, light and dark books, and the other things into my Dead pool handbag. I changed my gauges and walked downstairs. I grabbed my to-go cup and filled it with Chameleon tea along with some granola bars put them into my dead pool bag. I felt arms around my waist and turned in them. "How are you today, Alex?" I sighed "I'm okay." I looked at Monica and hugged her tighter before letting. "I'm going to school and no Maxwell I am not staying here." He nodded "Just stay to yourself." He sighed. I nodded "I'll try but not making any promises." I walked out to my car and drove to school.

I pulled into the parking lot and parked. I checked the time and realized that I am 50 minutes early. So I just played my music and read my dark seductress book until it was time to go. As I was reading someone knocked on my window, I looked up and saw it was Angela and Bella. I checked the time and got out. "Hey how are?" Angela asked. "I'm okay." "You're sure?" Bella asked and I nodded. The bell rang and I walked to class but was stopped by Lauren and Jessica. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed them not giving them the chance to say anything to me. Classes went by smoothly since I just ignored everyone and stayed to myself like I should have done my first day here. I was walking to the cafeteria when slut bag 1 and slut bag 2 stopped me in the hall. "Awe look the little slut is back at school." Lauren said. Jessica just laughed. I rolled my eyes and sighed "Yeah yeah and then you two will go on about how I'm this and you're better than me blah blah blah and blah. Okay so we got that over with I'm going to be the better person and walk away." I went to walk around but Jessica grabbed me. "Listen here bitch just because you're butt hurt doesn't mean you should take out us." I turned around "YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT ME JESSICA. NOTHING AT ALL." I yelled out them. "Now I will and am going to walk away from you too." I walked away but Lauren grabbed me and slapped me. I looked up at her smirking ass and rolled my shoulders. I punched her in her face and round house kicked Jessica. I walked into the office and went straight to the principle office.

I explained everything to what happened from yesterday at lunch 'til now what happened in the hallway. "So now they should be coming in here trying to get me in trouble." The principle nodded and let me go to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and sat down by the window and texted Monica. I texted her and told her what happened with me and the slut bags. She told me that she, Chris, and Max was on their way. I texted okay and sat there read my light and dark books. Soon Monica, Chris, and Max came and sat by me. I looked up and smiled at them. "Here's your lunch." Monica said plopping down in lap. I thanked her and ate it. Chris looked around the room "People are staring." I rolled my eyes and looked up "Well there's a siren, a Neko and a Vamp here sitting with me. Plus I ignored everyone who tried to talk to me. Oh some of Bella's friends are coming over." Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler walked over. I wiped my face "Guys meet Mike, Eric, Ben, and Tyler." I said pointing everyone out. The shook hands and Monica being the ass wipe she is kissed me on the mouth as I was talking to Eric about photography. I tapped her on her thigh "You didn't have to do that, darling." She nodded "Yeah but everyone was staring at us." I around and surely enough everyone one was staring at us. I shook my head and kissed her cheek "They still are staring at us and that's because you wanted to kiss me." She shrugged her shoulders "Come on boys we have to back home." Chris and Max nodded and hugged me "See you later." I nodded at them and waved. I turned towards the boys "Lay it on me but one question at a time."

"You're gay?" Eric asked "No Bi sexual. You got a problem with it?" I raised an eyebrow at him. He shook his head "No I just thought you went for guys because you're uh you know hot." I laughed "We do go for guys but its better when we just be like 'We're lesbian and we're proud of it.'" They all nodded. "Who was those guys?" Mike asked "Chris and Max are dating and I met them when I was in San Diego. We went to school with each other and I got them together. As for Monica, we met through Max at a party. We were both drunk and horny and one led to another. The next day I saw her being harassed by some jocks and I just ran up to her and kissed her on her lips. Since then we had this thing where if we don't like the attention we're getting than we just be a couple for the time being." "What if one of you find a guy to be with?" Tyler asked. I leaned back into my seat "If that's the case than we'll tell them about our 'relationship' and that we'll just keep doing it when they're not around." I looked over Ben who was just looking into space. Soon the bell rang and we left to go to our next class.

The day was over with and I was walking to my car when Billy called me. "Hi Billy… I'm fine. Is everything okay? … Of course you can do you want me to come over now or… Okay well I'm just now leaving school so you can ask me now… Yes I was at the Cliffs last night and I was sitting at the edge when the guys came… I told them it was none of their concern and just leave me be. I went to walk away but they followed me out the forest and tried to get me to tell them my name but I refused and hopped onto my bike and rode home… Yes and that's all that happened… I hid it so it wouldn't be stolen… Yes that's all… It was good talking to you too… See you later. Bye." I hung up the phone and opened the door.

I drove home and did my homework. I hung out with out with Matt and Jeremy before they left tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

~Next Day~

 _Alex's POV_

I was woken up by ice cold water being dumped on me. I sat up and gasped for air. I looked around and saw Bella standing over man with a glare and a bucket. "What the hell Swan?" I asked getting out my bed and walking over to my closet. I was looking for clothes when she answered "You tell me Alex. Why the hell did Billy call dad and told him that you was causing a ruckus down at La Push cliffs?" I stopped looking and stood up "Is that what they said I did? Wow and you believed him over me?" I asked incredulously. She rolled her eyes "That's not the point. Just tell me what hell you were thinking. Those people haven't done anything to deserve to be messed with." I looked at her before walking up to her "Do you think that I would mess with a town like that?" She looked at me "Yeah after your little stunt when we was younger I don't put nothing pass you anymore." I turned around and grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

After my shower and makeup routine I grabbed my school bag and purse from yesterday and walked downstairs. I was walking into the kitchen when Chris stopped me. "We need to talk about yesterday." I rolled my eyes and nodded. We walked outside "What the fuck happened yesterday? Why did you go after you ran out?" I sighed and turned towards the house and saw that Max was talking to Bella. I sighed "Well you know what happened when y'all first came here." He nodded and I continued "Okay after Monica came into my room, we talked about it and I was slowly getting pissed and I got so pissed off that I just needed to leave so I did. I went to the cliffs in La Push. I was sitting at the Cliffs just to calm down and think but I was interrupted by those damn shifters. They asked why I was there and told it none of their damn concern and they growled at me. Embry came and sat by me and tried to get me to talk but I didn't felt like it and told him I was leaving. I got up and left but they followed me mostly Embry did but I was about to leave on my bike and one of them grabbed me from behind so I elbowed and kicked. I told them to leave me the fuck alone and drove back here." He stood there processing what I said. He nodded "Okay so what was with Bella pouring water on you?" I rolled my eyes "It's simple she thought I was causing a 'ruckus' down there when really they was harassing me and what not but of course since I was a troublemaker as child she never really changed her opinion of me." He shook his head and motioned for me to go in "Go to school and stay to yourself for now on, okay? If her friends come up to you answer their questions and stay to yourself." I rolled my eyes nodding "Don't you think that's a little extreme?" He shook his head "Nope. Here's your lunch and remember what I said." I nodded before giving everyone a hug and left for school.

I arrived at school and parked in my usual spot. I was reading my dark book when someone knocked on my window. I looked up and saw it was Embry looking at me sheepishly. I rolled down my window. "Couldn't this wait until after school?" He shrugged "It could have but I wanted to talk to you before they did." I sighed "Get in." He rushed to the other side and got in. "Is there any more of you?" "Yeah they're in that truck right there." I followed his finger and nodded. "Come on we're going to my house." He nodded "What about school?" I grabbed my phone and called Chris. "Hey Chris. No I just have some people coming over and I need you to call me out of school. Okay, thank you. Love you too Hun and tell Max I'm sorry." We hung out and pulled out the parking lot ignoring all the stares. I flipped Jessica and Lauren off and drove off. We drove in awkward silence. Embry sighed and looked me over "I see you still like batman." He said. I nodded "Yeah and I see they got you too." He looked at me "I always believed those legends. People always thought that they was just legends but I always thought of them to be real." He just stared at me before smiling "Yeah and you'd go on and on how that it'll be cool if I was a wolf and Jake and Quil would get upset." I looked at him smiling. We caught up and Embry pretty much explained what happened the night before and how they would want to know everything since I don't smell human entirely.

I rolled my eyes at him before pulling into the garage. I parked and got out "This is my home." I walked through the door "Babe I'm here." I yelled out. Monica came running at me. I smiled at her before catching her and threw her over my shoulder. "Come on we're going into the kitchen." Monica glared at them the whole way. "Monica stopped staring at them it's rude." She scoffed and grabbed my bags. Soon Chris and Max came into the kitchen. "I see why you apologize now, Alex." Max hissed out. I laughed "Sorry Max this could have been avoided if they didn't come looking for me." I said glaring at the pack. "But of course you know that once someone tells them to get out their way their pride gets hurt." I hissed out. "Well if just you'd answered us we wouldn't be here now would we?" A tall native man with grey eyes and an arrogant smirk on his face said. I looked him over before saying "I don't answer to a bunch of mutts." I walked over to the refrigerator to get something to drink but I was slammed to the wall and against it by my throat. He smirked "You're not tough now are you?" I rolled my eyes and pushed him back. He went flew across the room. "Now I am going to say this once. I am a seductress and I am no threat to your precious families or the people of Forks." Chris ran over to me and checked me over. Embry walked up to me "What exactly are you?" "I'm a witch. Monica is a siren, Max's a Neko and Chris is Max's mate and a Vampire." Embry tensed as everyone else growled. I rolled my eyes "Shut the hell up. He drinks from blood bags and Max."

I and the others walked over to the couch as the pack stood. "Is there anything else?" I asked as I flicked on the TV. Embry walked over "That's Sam, the alpha," he pointed to a tall native man that was glaring at me "Jared, third in command, and the one you threw across the room is Paul." He pointed to native males that was standing near the wall. I nodded and turned towards the TV. "You can leave now. There's nothing else to talk about." They left without hesitation. I sighed and walked up to my room and fell onto my bed. I was dozing off when Bella barged into my room. "Why the hell did you leave? And who was that guy you left with?" I looked up at her "It's nothing important, Bells leave it alone." She huffed "Apparently it was something for you to leave school and have four grown men leave your house." "You saw that?" She nodded. I shrugged "They just came over to talk about last night." "And what happened last night?" I shrugged "Nothing important anymore just please leave it alone." "I will not leave it alone until you tell me." I rolled my eyes "I'm not telling you okay. I don't want to talk about it so leave it be." I grabbed my phone and put it on the charger "Did we have any homework today?" She rolled eyes before telling me about it and storming out.

I did my homework and went to hang out with the others. "So what happened with you and Bella?" Max asked. "We got into an argument about what happened with the mutts and what happened yesterday night but I wouldn't tell her and she got I guess frustrated with me not telling her than she stormed out." He nodded "Do you think you're going to tell her?" I nodded "Yeah I was going to tell her but now it's like I can't keep anything to myself and since she heard that I causing a 'ruckus' down there she thinks that I'm going to start terrorizing people." Max looked at me "I think that you two need some space from each other until you and her can get y'all mind right." I nodded and laid my head on his lap. "I wonder what happened when you left this morning." He mused. I shrugged "I don't give a fuck about them anymore." "Good."

~Time skip: 3 months~

It's been three months since me and Bella had that 'falling out'. I was hanging out with Max and the others and she was hanging with Jake. I talked to her about the shifters and the little meet up we had at my house. Which was uselessly since she lectured me about being rash and reckless when they just wanted to protect the rez and what not and to that I told her that they technically had no right to know about me and my friends since we wasn't causing any trouble but she rolled her eyes and mumbled yet. I was shocked to see my friend acting like this but at the same time I wasn't since I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later. I just walked away and haven't hung out with her since.

Now we're rushing to save her idiotic ex- boyfriend from exposing their race. I had my earplugs in and looking out the window. I heard the whole useless plan of saving her brother for certain death. I rolled my eyes and sat back and enjoyed the ride or at least try to. Pretty much after the plane ride and the grand theft auto, I am running with Bella to get to the idiot who thought that the girl he supposedly loves died. I could have told her that we could have teleported or whatever but I didn't want the cold one to know about our powers yet. Soon we was running across the fountain and Bella slammed into him and me flicking him into the shadows. I rolled my eyes at how he all my sweet Bella or my love. I sighed and rolled my eyes "Okay now that we got this very unnecessary reunion out of the way. We might want to go before-" I was cut off by a brute "Aro would like to see you, Edward." Edward tensed. I moved my hair of my neck and showed my tattoo. It was a phoenix. He tensed and looked at Edward and hissed at him. I step in front of him "You will not hurt her or them until this is over." He nodded and bowed "Seductress. It's nice to be in your presence." I rolled my eyes "Yeah yeah. Anyways show us the way please." He nodded "Here Cullen." He tossed a red robe to Eddie. "Why don't you go join the festival Bella?" He tried to cox Bells to leave. "The girl comes." the other one said. I pull Bella towards me and pulled her hair to the side to show her tattoo.

I pull Bella towards me and pulled her hair to the side to show her tattoo

Everyone tensed. Pixie came into the hall leaving the door open "Come on do guys don't want to cause a scene now do we?" I pulled Bella behind me as she came closer to her. "Demetri. Felix. Aro sent me to see what's wrong." a small petite girl with a tight bun and a sinister smirk on her face. Edward and Alice tensed "Jane." I looked over the girl and walked up to her "Hello Jane." I held out my hand and she took it. "Hello mistress." I chuckled "I see that the volturi knows all about me but not sweet Bella." I glared at her. "Show us the way please." She nodded and led the way. After a while we walk through the doors into the throne room. The middle one, Aro, glided towards us but stopped when he saw our tatts. He gulped "Hello Enchantress and Seductress." I nodded and bowed along with Bella. I looked over towards Marcus and nodded "Ah young Edward I see that Isabella is fine and well." He nodded stiffly. "Ah and I see you brought Alice with you as well. Have you thought about our offering?" He stood straight "I will not be joining the volturi." He sighed "Pity." He turned towards me and Bella. He held out his hands "May I?" I nodded and held out my hand looking into his eyes blocking Edward from his mind.

He let go and hugged me. "Oh my sweet sweet seductress I am sorry for you troubles." I hugged him back. I nodded "Thank you, Aro." Bella hugged my waist tightly seeing as I'm closer to six feet than she is. I hugged her to me and kissed her head glaring at Edward and Alice. "Are we done here, Aro?" Aro nodded "Yes of course just keep our race a secret." I bowed "Of course. Let's go Bella." We left and hopped on the next plane to Forks leaving Alice and Edward in Italy.


	9. Chapter 9

Alex's POV

We arrived in Forks and went straight to Bella's house to explain what happened. Charlie grounded Bella for running after Alice to Italy to save Edward. I shook my head at him before actually explaining what happened and how it happened. So now Bella is just grounded for going cliff diving without someone who is experienced. After that we went to my house and chilled for a bit before we were interrupted by my friends. I sighed and started to explain how Alice apparently saw Bella jumping off the cliff and not surviving so she thought she was dead and came to Forks to 'console' Charlie over his lost. Soon she got a vision of Edward killing himself or trying to provoke the Volturi to kill him. I finished explaining and told them that they might be at a school tomorrow. To that everybody groaned. I just laughed. "What did you mean by Alice apparently saw Bella?" I looked at Monica. "She can't see us unless I want her to. Meaning that only time she saw Bella was when she standing at the cliffs. She didn't know that she was jumping or not until she told her." "So you're saying that she just assumed I was jumping?" I nodded "Yeah basically and also Edward's not your mate. You'll meet your mate when we go to Virginia." Bells nodded "How do you know that?" I shrugged "Might not believe me but I met the Volturi before coming into your dreams about being the last enchantress." "You didn't tell me this because..." "Oh like you would believe me." She huffed "I would've believed you." I raised an eyebrow at her "Oh really like the last time when Billy called and told Charlie about me being a menace to society." She went to open her mouth again but I cut her off "Or when we was younger and you believed Elena over my side of the story. Don't make me keep going Bella." She nodded her head in defeat. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to bed."

~Next Day~

I woke up and got dressed in to some shorts paired with some fishnets and my batman cropped top. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and did my makeup neutral. I grabbed my bag and laptop bag after placing my light and dark book along with my sketchbook and laptop. I grabbed my joker converses and walked down stairs. I sat down by Bells on the couch and put them on "Ready to face your past?" She looked up from her phone "Not really but if I don't today then they'll just keep coming after us until I'll forgive them or something." I nodded and sighed "Yeah true but at least you won't get damaged if you decided to punch a bitch in their face." She looked at me with a raised eyebrows and I just smirked at her before nodding "Yeah it goes for the both of us. I won't stop you at all if you decide to get physical just know that the pack and the others will be waiting in the woods if anything get to serious." Bella smiled slyly. "Bros before Hoes, Allie?" I smirked and fist bumped her "Bros before Hoes, Bells." She giggled "Come on let's go out to eat before we walk into hell again." I tossed my arm over her shoulder "Yes let's my sweet Enchantress." We laughed at each other before sliding into my car. We drove to the diner where we saw Charlie sitting at with Esme. I chuckled before elbowing Bella. She looked over and smirked. We walked over towards them and sat down. Charlie looked at us and let out a sigh "Morning Bells. Morning Alex. What you two doing here?" "We're here for breakfast." Charlie nodded "Alex meet Esme Cullen. Esme meet Alex, Bella's best friend and Seductress." I nodded my head at her before calling the waitress to order for me and Bells. We sat and talked about life and why they're back. It was hard not to laugh at the lies she was going on about everything being perfect and how much Edward misses Bella and for her to give a second chance. At that I had to scoffed but played it off as it was something on my phone. Bella leaned over to look at my phone to laugh out loud so Esme wouldn't think it was about her but to be honest I didn't care. Soon our food came and we finished eating. We said say our see you later's and drove off to school.

Moments later I pulled into my same parking spot not give a fuck about pussyward's feelings about it. We sat in the car talking about our books and the trip to Mystic Falls. Bella was going on about seeing everyone again and meeting her mate. I laughed when I saw her googly eyes "You know once we get there I'm going to touch him and give him a feel into your sex life, right?" She raised an eyebrow at me before nodding "Yeah I know you will just know it's going to fuel their fire to get me away from them, right?" I leaned against the door. "Yeah but- "I was cut off by a sharp knock on the window. I groaned before turning towards the door. I slammed my hand against the stirring wheel before looking at Bella. She shrugged and smirked "Let's go babe." I laid my head back before raising an eyebrow at Fuckward. He rolled his eyes and stepped back. I looked over Bells outfit and saw that she had on some high-waist shorts paired with fishnets and topped with a black shirt and black slip-on TOMS. She on a black and white sweater on with her hair in a fishtail braid over her shoulder. I smirked and stepped out with Bella staring down at Alice and staring eye to eye with Edward. "Is there a problem Cullen?" I hissed out. He growled at me and I just laughed "Bro you ain't shit and ain't going to be shit. So if I was you I would and will step down and learn her fucking place bitch." I hissed out and glared at him. I turned slightly "Bellyboo let's go. God knows you can beat both that pixie and Barbie if I let you." Bella nodded and we walked past them with a second glance.

Everything was good until lunch.

Bella's POV

I cannot believe that those think that can come back here and think that I'll come running back to them with open arms. I smirked to myself as me and Alex walked to our classes. I stood clear of all the Cullen's especially Dwarf and Pussyward. I took joy and satisfaction knowing that they know they fucked up but of course Jasper couldn't help it with feeling emotions. I told Alex this and she stared at him before smirking slyly to herself. After class she stood and started to "flirt" with while I just laughed myself. She saw Pixie coming down the hall and she pushed herself into him and whispered "Now." Before walking over to me. She smirked before looking at Rosalie and Emmet. We saw them grab onto each other hands before walking past us. Alex waited fraction of a second to latch onto Rosalie hand before letting visions of her darkest desires to be known to Emmet. She let go two seconds later before walking with me to class.

We were still laughing at the two confused couples who kept staring at us and a pissed off Edward. Lunch rolled around we walked over to her table to make sure that the others was involved and actually saw what happened on both parts. I texted Angela and explained everything and she told the others. Chris and the others came and sat down with us to make sure everything was okay before shit hit the fan. We was talking when the Cullen's came out with Rosalie storming up to Alex who was smirking. "Now now blondie I want you to think long and hard about what you want and crave from your man before yelling at me." She looked at Alice "There's a reason you're mated to the Major, Pixie. Not even his whore of a sire could sedate him." She raised her hands up "I was just the trigger that was pulled. Now did you figure it out yet Blondie and Pixie?" Rosalie stepped from Emmet nodding "I need to go home. I need to think." She shooed her off looking at Alice "Might want to go and help her." Alice nodded and ran off. Emmet hissed glaring at Alex looking like a vampire "What did you do to my Rose?" She looked at him before pointing at him "That is what she really wants. Not every day but just enough to her waiting in anticipation of her brute of a man to dominate her." She looked at Jasper "The same goes for you Major. I know you felt her want her need her anticipation of wanting you to show the Major never mind the drinking problem which will become better when you let her accept you."

She nodded at me to go ahead and say my part. I nodded and looked at Edward "What made you think that I will go back to you when your bitch ass left me in the woods knowing good well that you were close to hear me. But lucky for me I didn't break down and cry for you or damn family like a pathetic bitch like you." Edward sighed "Bella, Love, please don't speak to me like that it's very unladylike." I scoffed as Monica and Max snorted while everyone else just shook their heads. "Answer the question, Eddie." I waved my hand at him. He rolled his eyes "I thought I was protecting from this world that you had no right of knowing about." I tensed before getting up and slapping him and kicked him to the ground. "That's bullshit you left Victoria after me and you went to get yourself killed because of what huh me cliff diving with Jacob and the guys. You need to get your shit together and go off with your damn slut bag bitch." I spit in his face before walking back into school.

The school went on with no problems from the Cullen's and soon the school day ended. Of course shit never goes as plans since two bitches named Jessica and Lauren stopped me. "So like we heard that Edward never wanted you and like you was a slut. Totally agree with him since your friend came here without any clothes on and flirted with Jasper Hale." I stood there staring at them smirking and saw Eddie laughing silently as he walked past. I flipped him off before addressing them. "Okay first off all she wasn't flirting with him. Secondly I could give two fucks about that pussy ass virgin. Now if you're down being bitches get the fuck out of my face." I hissed at them.

I walked out to the parking lot and sat on the hood and waited on Alex. She came out with two bruised knuckles and I shook my head and got in the car.


	10. AN

p class="MsoNormal"A/N: Okay so I know that I am a real shitty author/writer but that's beside the point. I am planning to continue writing but the uploading will be slow and I'm just making it clear right now. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Bella Swan: Enchantress and best friend to Alex and to the Scooby Gang; mate to Damon Salvatore./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"The enchantresses help balance the supernatural world alongside with the seductress and stop the destruction of entire race/p  
p class="MsoNormal"Alex Clark: Seductress and best friend to Bella; has problems with the Scooby gang; mate to Kol M./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-left: .5in;"The seductress help mates find what pleasure their other halves the most and is the protector of the enchantress./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Chris and Max: Gay couple, mates; best friends of Alex have a slight dislike of Bella; loathes the Scooby Gang; thinks Kol is perfect for Alex./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanThe Scooby Gang: Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt, and Stefan; they're the same in the show along with Damon and the Kol and his family./p 


End file.
